N'fected
by Degenerate X
Summary: A normal school day turns to tragedy and chaos when a deadly virus that reanimates the dead plagues East High.Love,Trust,Loyalty,Friendship,and Sacrifice will be put to the test when the gang has to escape the zombie infested school.TxG,CxT,KxJ,SxZ
1. ATTENTION

Ok everyone,this is my first High School Musical fanfic,but be brutal,if you don't like it just tell me,and just to clear things up,NO,**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL,OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT.**except the soundtrack,but anyway,if you like it say so,if you don't say so.For those of you who do like it,this will get alot better,right now I'm training for golf,and don't get to write much,but I promise,THIS STORY WILL GET BETTER,but be warned,the rating will probably jump to M after all the gore,and language,plus,in case you have never seen a zombie move,there WILL be character deaths,just not sure who yet...


	2. Project N

Albuquerque,New Mexico

A desolate building holds a dark secret,a secret that will soon be exposed, the hard way...

"Excellent."Said Dr.Omar."Yes,so lets begin the process,what I have here is a common,rat,an air tight clear chamber(about the size of a shoe box),and these two tanks,one is simply a oxygen container,the other,contains..."Project N",now lets begin."Said Dr.Staimen."As you see I put the rat in the chamber,and I'm going to plug the hose into the oxygen container to remove all the air,so the rat will sufficate to death."Said Dr.Staimen,doing the process,killing the rat.''Well so far you've killed a rat,lets see if you can do what you promised."Said Dr.Omar.Ok,now I will remove the hose from the oxygen tank and plug it into the tank that contains ..."Project N".Said Said Dr.Staimen.The clear gas filled the chamber,the rat just layed there."Well I see I wasted my time on some crackpot..."Dr.Omar started but suddenly the rat started twitching."What the hell?"said Omar."It's alive!"exclamied Staimen as the rat stood up and began to walk around.The six other men in the room 2 scientist and 4 guards began to clap."HA,I told you,sucess."Said Staimen excited."Great,we will pay you for the gas and...no,matbe we will just take it.''Said Omar."WHAT?You will do no such of a thing,we had a deal Omar,I want my money!"Exclaimed Staimen."Ok ok,what did we agree on,5?"Asked Omar."Yes,5 million."Said Staimen."No,I meant 5 bullets."Said Omar,drawing a gun and shooting Staimen five times in the stomach and chest,his guards disposing of the scientist in the room,by shooting one in the head and breaking the other ones neck."Excellent."Said Dr.Omar,"So lets grab the tank and the rest of the samples and we will be on our merry little way.''Suddenly Dr.Staimen pulled the hose out of the tank,which was still running."Go...(UGGH) to..hell.Said Dr.Staimen,those were his dying words as the gas know as "Project N" filled the room."NOOOOOO,shut(cough cough)it off,SHUT IT OFF!Screamed Omar,but his guards were alredy dead,Omar stumbled to the door and tried to open it but he fell right before it,dead.Suddenly Staimen's eyes shot opened,but he was still dead...


	3. Lunchtime

**3 WEEKS LATER...**

Albuquerque,New Mexico

East High

"Gabriella wait"Said Troy."Ow hey Troy."Said Gabriella,hugging him."You ready the fall musical?"Asked Sharpay as she walked up to them."No wait don't ever bother,I know your not because there is no performane quite like what Ryan and I have planned,so if I were you I would drop out now."She said."Ow were not dropping out because there is no need to,were not even trying out."Said Gabriella,Troy nodding his head."Your not?I mean of course your not,you two have must have realized that I am better than everyone in every way."Said Sharpay,flipping her hair and walking away."Ok,well good luck with the auditions."Said Gabriella,Sharpay ignoring her."Well at least Sharpays in a good mood."Said Troy smiling.Gabriella smiled back and said,"Come on,lets go to lunch.''Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to lunch.Troy and Gabriella walked into the lunch room,Troy went to buy his lunch,Gabriella went and sat with Taylor and the rest of the guys cause she brought her lunch.Troy sat down and dug into his burger,"So,how did last nights game end,last time I tuned in the Laker were winning but I forgot it was on and got caught up watchin wrestling."Asked Chad."Hold on,you watch wrestling?"Asked Taylor."Well yeah,so what?"Asked Chad,as the entire table erupted laughing."Hey,I watch wrestling."Said John."Me too."Said Jason."Yeah I watch it every now and them."said Troy."What the heck are you eating Gabriella?"Asked John."Food."Said Gabriella.''No it looks weird."Said John,"Give me some."John reached for a peice of her meal,but knocked her cola all over her lap.Everyone gasped,and Gabriella screamed,"Ow my God I'm so sorry here let me get this,here I got it,just let me..."John said as he began to soak up the cola that fell in her lap,but suddenly he realized what..._part _of her bodyhe was touching."I did'nt mean...I was...you...John was tripping over his words as he tried to make up for what he did but he turned solid red and ran to the bathroom.''Here."Said Troy handing Gabriella a tissue.John stood in the bathroom still shaking."I can't belive I just did that."He wispered to himself.John splashed some water on his face and dried it off with a paper towel,when he did,someone was behind him."Hello."was the only thing John could make out before the person grabbed him...


	4. I have to go get them

**2 HOURS LATER...**

Troy sat in class,his head on his desk Gabriella sat next to him gently playing with hair.Suddenly their teacher ran into thr room flipped the lights on and off about ten times ans shouted,"GET ON THE WALL,NO TALKING,PEOPLE PLEASE THIS IS AND EMERGENCY!Everyone did as they were told,Troy looked at Gabriella,and said,"Wonder whats going on."Suddenly their principals voice came on over the intercom,"Attention students there is a stranger in the school,do not panic stay in your rooms,if you are not in your rooms run the the nearest class,knock on the door and identify yourself,teachers stay in your rooms with your class,if you have students out of class DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR THEM!And for the unidentified person in the building,we will find you,save your self some trouble and turn yourself in,DO NOT HARM ANYONE IN THIS BUILDING!"Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes they were filled with tears,he took her hand into his,her hand was trembling."I'm scared Troy."She said.''No,don't be,I won't let anything happen to you I promise."Said Troy as he pulled her into a hug.A couple of girls were crying softly,Sharpay was busy painting her nails, as Ryan chewed his."Ugh,that's sick,quit chewing your nails."Said Sharpay slapping his hand."You know it's a nervous habit."said Ryan."You know it's a nervous habit,"Said Sharpay in a voice mocking Ryans."Hey would you to lovebirds shut up."Said Chad.Sharpat shot Chad a go to hell look."Attention faculty and students the person is still in the building,the police ARE ON THE WAY,and this person will be caught,ow wait...Attention,I'm getting word that there is more than one person in the building,remain in your rooms with the lights off and doors locked.''The principal said over the intercom."Can I go back to my desk,this stupid wall thing is bending my new shoes and"...Sharpay started but she was cut off by the teacher who said,"Shut up Sharpay."Sharpay made a disgusted face and flipped the teacher off when he turned around."I can't see anyone.'The teacher whispered."Gabriella was crying softy now in Troy's arms as he rocked her and tried to console her,singing to her softly.Suddenly there was a pounding outside of the room,most people screamed,including the teacher.The pounding suddenly stopped.Everyone just sat there,sobbing,everyone except,Chad,Troy,Sharpay,and Jason.after about five minutes of silence,the teacher walked up to the door a peeped out of the window."who ever it was their gone now,"Said the teacher with a relived look.Suddenly three hands burst through the window and grabbed at the teacher,pulling his had clawing at his skin as he screamed.All the students were froze,they seriously could'nt move.The hands had the teacher pulled half-way thorough the window,Troy jumped up and tried to pull him back in,but he could'nt do it alone,the teacher was pulled out of the room,but what Troy saw next was like nothing he had seen before,The teacher's head was half-way eaten,there was a strange looking man outside of the room with white eyes and...wait was that...JOHN!John and the other man were...eating another human-being."J...John."Troy called out,but John...hissed at him,like cat or something,Troy looked down and saw the other guy take a huge bit out of the teachers head,and that was all she wrote for Troy,he passed out as Gabriella ran up to him."Troy...Troy."Gabriella said as she shook him.''Ow get out of the way."Said Sharpay as she slapped Troy several times."Ugh,stop.''Said Troy waking up."THE DOOR,LOCK THE DOOR!"Troy shouted jumping up,almost running into the barricade of desk and such they had put in front of the door."Ow."He said."We put therew this up while you were out."Said Chad."Those things out there are...are..."Troy started but Sharpay cut him off,"Zombies?""Yeah that's right."Said Troy,"How did you know?""Well we figured it out after they ate Mr.Roberts."Said Sharpay.''Ow my God."Said Troy."What?"Asked Ryan.''Taylor,Kelsi,my dad,Zeke they are all out there with those things."Said Troy.''I'm going to get them."Said Troy."NO you can't go out there."Said Gabriella."I have too."Said Troy,getting up and walking to the lab(there are four labs in the school,three small labs four the classrooms,and one big one(The one you saw in the movie)they are in a classroom labs)."Well I guess we'll have to split up and do this so,Me and Ryan will go look for Zeke,Troy and Chad go look for coach,and Jason,and you go look for Kelsi."Said Sharpay."What about Taylor?''Asked Chad."We'll get her too."Said Troy.''Everyone else stay here and try not to die."Said Sharpay."Wait,I never..."Jason started but then,Chad said,"Won't we need wepons?""Here."Said Sharpay,handing him a pen."Are you kidding me."Said Chad.''Fine."Said Sharpay,breaking off peice of a projector,and handing it to Chad."Ok,let's go.''Said Troy."Wait."Said Gabriella."I...I..."Gabriella started,but she burst into tears.''Come on Gabbi,don't cry,I promise I won't let anything happen to you.''Said Troy."It's not me I'm worried about,it's you."She said."Gabriella look,I swear to you,we will come back,all of us,with Zeke,Kelsi,Taylor,and my dad,then we will get out of here,I promise."Said Troy,letting her go as he walked off.''No Troy,please don't go,please don't..."Gabriella started but she was cut off by Troy pressing his lips to hers,her mind went blank and all she could do was kiss back.''Troy broke the kiss and said,"Hold that for me untill I get back."She smiled and nodded."Ok,grab a wepon,and let's go."Said Troy...


	5. First Encounters

Well kind of short,but at least it's getting there,so without further delay,chapter 4...

They walked up to the lab door and looked out the window."Wait,this is crazy,we don't know anything about thses things,can they run,talk,shoot guns,eat?"Asked Ryan.''Well,we know they eat."Said Sharpay."Ow,well what do they eat?"Asked Ryan."Your looking at it."Said Sharpay to Ryan who was looking at her."What do you...I don't...what do you mean?''Asked Ryan."YOU IDIOT,THEY EAT PEOPLE!."Shouted Chad.''Wait,he has a point,we don't know anything about these things.''Said Troy."(Sigh)Son of a...Sharapy."Said Chad,as Sharpay tried to kick him in the...but Troy caught her leg and said,"Guys come on,we can't be fighting with each-other,it's up to us to get everyone out alive.""Well,wht don't you go see how fast they can run."Said Sharpay."Fine."Said Troy,taking his jacket off."Are you sure man?''Asked Chad."Yeah,alright,be ready to open the door and let me out,if they get me,don't try to help me,stay in here no matter what."Said Troy,getting ready to run."Troy...good luck."Said Sharpay.troy nodded and said,"Ok 3..2...1!"He opened the door and ran out,there were a few zombies at the end of the hallway._"I wonder how these things got here in the first place."_Thought Troy."HEY,HEY OVER HERE!"Troy shouted.a few of the zombies saw him and started to stumble to him."Well at least there slow."Troy said to himself."OW MY GOD HELP ME!"Shouted someone."OVER HERE!"Shouted Troy.A girl came running around the corner,she was about 10 feet away from Troy when a zombie jumped her."NO!"Shouted Troy as he ran up to help her,but the zombie had already took a bite out of her neck."Troy kicked the zombie in the side and stomped on it's head untill it quit twitching."Ow man.''Said Troy as he tried to hep the girl,but she coughed up a little blood and died.Zombies were closing in on Troy,he ran back to the room and pounded on the door."It's Troy,open up."He said as he beat on the door."They opened it,and he ran in."Well?"Asked Chad.''Well..."Said Sharpay."I...I..really tried.''Said Troy.''What?"Asked Ryan.''There was...a little girl,I really tried to save her,but...but...''Troy could'nt finish,he buried his face in his hands.Ryan looked at Sharpay and nodded.Sharpay walked up to him and rubbed his back,and said,"Troy,it was'nt your fault."Troy did'nt say anything."Troy,you tried your hardest."Said Sharpay,who found it to be extermly akward to try to comfort Troy in front of all these people.Troy looked up,eyes full of tears,he wiped them away and said,"I...I just want this to end."''I know,we all do,but we have to go,if we don't we will all die,you,me,Chad,your dad,Gabriella,and everyone."Said Sharpay,helping Troy up."Well they can't run,I don't think they can talk,and I'm not sure if they can shoot guns."Said Troy."Well then,is everyone ready?''Asked Jason."Well,I'm ready."Said Chad."Alright,let's..."Ryan started but Steve(the guy Sharpay paired with Jason)Said,"WAIT,where are we suppose to go?""(sigh)Troy and Chad,check the main science lab,and gym,Me and Ryan will check the kitchen,and you two check Mrs.Darbuses room,or the theater,after you check your area,come back to this room.Said Sharpay."But who will let us back in?"Asked Ryan."I will."Said Gabriella."Gabriella,what are you doing in here,I told you to stay in there,"Said Troy."I know,but I was worried about you,I will open the door for you guys when you get back."She said."Ok,Gabriella will let you back in."Said Sharpay.'Ok let's do it."Said Chad."Troy looked up and said,You guys were a team now,we have to work together no matter what.""We know that."Said Sharpay,who wrapped one arm around Troy and the other around Gabriella.''WHAT TEAM?"Shouted Chad."WILDCATS!"Eveyone shouted.''WHAT TEAM?"Shouted Chad."WILDCATS!"Eveyone shouted."WILDCATS!"Shouted Chad."GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!''Everyone shouted,as they opened the door and stormed out...


	6. AND WERE OFF!

Well,I kept it going,I'm kind of growing out of this story,but if I get good reviews,I will finish it,I plan on about 10-15 chapters in the end,so here you go,in this one it's about what Troy and Chad talk about while the go search for Taylor and Coach Bolton,and what happens to the Evans,and wait,the cast of Reno 911?At least Garcia and Jones,read on to find out...

Everyone ran out swinging,and ended up pegging each-other."Wait,where are all the things?"Asked Steve."Over there stupid."Said Sharpay,pointing to the end of the hall."Ow."He said.They all got up and headed to where the were suppose to go."Man,I never thought I would be fighting zombies today,if I knew,I would'nt have worn my Jordan's."Said Chad with a smile."Yeah.''Was all Troy said."Are you sure you're okay?''Asked Chad."Yeah''was all Troy said one more.Chad knocked a zombie down and continued walking."Come on man,I've know you whole life,I can tell when there's something wrong with you,and there is."Said Chad."I just,can't get her face out of my mind,she was crying,and begging for help,I told her to come to me,when she did a zombie grabbed her and killed her."Said Troy.Chad put his hand on Troy's shoulder and said,"Troy,I know you did all you could,but I'm sure the girl's in a better place.""Yeah,I know.Said Troy.

**MEANWHILE...**

Ryan and Sharpay walked down the stairs,and turned the corner,running into a herd of zombies,Sharpay gasped,and Ryan screamed."RUN!"Said Sharpay as she pushed Ryan,they both took off running.There were tons more zombies downstairs than there were upstairs.Every corner they turned,they ran into more zombies."IN HERE!"Said Ryan as he opened a door he and Sharpay ran in."Ow my God."Said Ryan panting."Ryan,I don't know if we can do this."Said Sharpay."I...don't...know.Said Ryan.Sharpay sunk up against the wall and sighed.Suddenly something grabbed her.''AHHHHHHHHHHHH,GET IT OFF,GET IT OFF."She screamed.""CALM DOWN.Said a voice.ryan flipped the lights on,amd there was a cop behind her.Ryan began to smack him with a pipe.,and Sharpay elbowed him in the stomach.'STOP,STOP!''The cop said."Ow,you're not a sombie.''Said Ryan."Not sombie,zombie.''Said Sharpay."Yeah,I'm a cop,sent here on a disturbance call.''Said the cop."Ow sorry.Said Ryan."Officer Garcia.''Said the cop,sticking out his hand,Ryan and Sharpay both shook it.''So,why are you kids out of your room?''Asked Garcia."Well,we were but then we decided to go get our friends,a few others are out there also,six of us left the room in total."Said Sharpay."And your teacher just let you go.?"Asked Garcia."No,he's dead."Said Ryan.Suddenly the cop pulled out a walkie-talkie and said,"Jones this is Garcia,I'm here with two kids,they have confirmed there has been a death.""Yeah,alot of people have died,most of the school.''Said Sharpay.''Jones did you hear that,yeah,yeah,no just two,they said they have other friends out there so watch your fire."Said Garcia.The last part made Sharpay and Ryan both look up."You have guns?"Asked Sharpay."Well just one,but they are sending in the S.W.A.T team,so they will take out these things."Said Garcia,"Can I trust you kids?"''Yeah."They both said."OK,what are your names?"Asked Garcia.They both told him their names and explained they were twins and told him a little about themselves."Ok,Sharpay,heads or tails?"Asked Garcia.''Ummmmmmmm,why?"Asked Sharpay."You'll see.''He said.''Ok,tails.''She said.He flipped a coin it turned out heads."Ok,sorry Sharpay,but Ryan wins."He said."What do I win?''Asked Ryan."This.''Said Garcia handing him a knife.Ryan took it,and looked at Sharpay."Be carefull with that,and when you use it,aim for the eyes or heart."Said Garcia."Ok are you two ready?''Asked Garcia."Ready for what?"Asked Ryan.''To go,we can't stay in here forever.''Said Garcia."I guess."Said Ryan,Sharpay nodded."Ok,remember,aim for the heart or eyes,and you ,aim for the knees,or head.Said Garcia,handing Sharpay a pipe."Ok on my count,3-2-1,Garcia threw open the door and...

I know I'm a jerk but Tryin to keep you in suspense,plus I'm tired,thanks for all the reviews so far,please keep reviewing and suggesting,I might just use your idea in the next chapter,also SPOILER ALERT if you want to know two death ideas I'm throwing around,spell these words backwards...dahC rolyaT

If you read the spoiler,tell me what you think...K bye for now,plus tommorow Chapter 6,The Adventures of Jason and Steve,plus the SWAT guys show up!


	7. Some found,some lost

Well one more,I can't belive I'm still writing,but anyway here is the next chapter.Garicia,Sharpay,and Ryan...come out of the closet(not like that),and the SWAT guys are here,and what about Jason,Steve and Kelsi?Read on...

HOLY ST!" Said Garcia as about ten zombies rushed him,he opened fire on them,killing six,Sharpay smacked one and it fell down,Ryan however stayed in closet."RYAN,YOU FUKING LOSER,YOUR A OUT HERE,AND HELP US." Sharpay shouted.Ryan was stunned,he had never heard his sister use that kind of language.He walked out and poked one with the knife.''DAMN IT KID." Said Garcia,as he grabbed the knife and started hacking away at the zombies.After they all took them out,Sharpay started on Ryan,''Ryan,what the hell was that,you could have gotten us killed."Ryan just looked down."Damn kid.'' Said Garcia.They all walked off.

**MEANWHILE...**

"...you know what I mean?" Said Steve."Ok,here we are this is the theater,Kelsi should be in here." Said Jason,he opened the door.The theater had only two zombies in it."man I hope one of those is'nt Kelsi." Said Steve.Jason ans Steve made quick work of the zombies,and neither of them was Kelsi."KELSI!" Jason shouted."IT'S ME,JASON!'' He said.Jason looked down."Man,we did all we could,we put our lives on the line to look for her.''Said Steve.Suddenly there was a noise coming from the piano.Jason looked,suddenly the top of the piano opened a crack,then all the way as Kelsi crawled out."KELSI!" shouted Jason as he ran up to her."JASON!" She said as she ran up to him.They hugged as tight as they could both crying."I thought I was never going to see you again." Said Jason."We really need to get back to the room.'' Said Steve.Suddenly as they were walking out of the theater,Steve opened the door and four zombies attacked him."NOOOOOO!"Said Jason as he pounded away at the zombies,killing only one,he tried to pull them off but he could'nt.Steve was infected."Jason,he's dead,you can't do anything,you tried." Said Kelsi,pulling Jason away.They ran out of the theater,hand in hand

**MEANWHILE,the S.W.A.T Team is stationed outside of the front doors of the school.**

"Yordy just where are these things at?" Asked Liutenet James Storm(yes that is a TNA wrestlers name,no the character is not based on him,and no I do not own TNA wrestling)."Well,they originated in a lab,some where around here,they some how got into this school,one bite,scratch,etc.will "infect"anything,human or not." Said Kyle Yordy(happy now Yordy?)."So basicaly we are here to?" Asked Barnes. "To shoot anything that moves,right chief."Said Smith."Wrong,hold your fire,some of these might be alive,but if they look injured,ask why,if they say they were bitten,shot them at once,no exceptions." Said Storm.''Ok guys,we are sealing this place down untill all of these things are destroyed,we do not want the city infected." Said Storm."OK,ON MY MARK,3---2---1!" Storm threw the front doors open and...

**MEANWHILE...**

"Ok,the main science lab,Chad,I love you like a brother,but I would really like to get out of here alve,and go home,so don't screw around." Said Troy."Ok man,let's do it.'' Said Chad...

So,what did you think,review and tell me,next chap,the SWAT guys make thier move,Troy and Chad go look for Coach Bolton,with or without Taylor,and wait,the,the A-team,your just have to review and wait to see,we untill next time,peace.Ow yeah,stop the violence,aim to kill.


	8. Where's Taylor?

Well,I did'nt plan on writing anymore untill later tonight,but I was rereading my story,when(on the disney channel)they played the "Were all in this together" music video thingy,so seeing Vannesa Anne Hudgens,in that super hot red dress has insipred me to write another chapter early on in the day...sort of,so here you go.

Troy tried to open the doors but they were locked."Taylor,it's Troy and Chad,open up." Said Troy.Nothing.They tried to kick the doors down but they could'nt."There has to be another way in." Said Chad."There sure is." Said someone behind them.They turned around,only to stare down the barrel of a gun."WOW." Said Troy dropping his wepon,"Were human." He said."Oh,almost shot you two,I'm officer Jones."He said,sticking out his hand."Troy,and this is my buddy Chad,were trying to get into the room to save our friend." Said Troy."Well,are there any of those things in there?" Asked Jones."I don't know." Said Troy."Well,are you going to help us, or not?" Asked Chad."Well,if your friends in there with those things,I can't do anything.'' Said Jones.NOOOOO,YOU HAVE TO HELP HER! Shouted Chad.''Look kid,I'm sorry,I really am,but I can't do anything." Said Jones."Ow yeah,well I can." Said Chad.He turned around and walked away."CHAD,Chad wait." Troy shouted.Chad,walked around,to the other door,there was a little window above it,Chad looked around, there was a chair,he grabbed it,and broke out the window,and began to climb the window.he was half-way in when Troy grabbed his legs."LET ME GO!" Shouted Chad.''NO,you heard him,if you go in there,you will die,you are my best friend,you can't die,Taylor might not even be in there." Said Troy,trying to find any reason to keep Chad out of the room,but it was useless,Chad kicked his way free,he fell into the dark room."TAYLOR!" Shouted Chad.Nothing.Suddenly,something grabbed Chad's shoulder.

**MEANWHILE...**

"So,is your brother always like that?"Asked Garcia.Sharpay did'nt answer,she was distracted by Ryan who was walking far behind them,looking down."What?" She said.''Ow,nothin. "Said Garcia.''Hey,I'm going to check on my brother." Said Sharpay.''Ryan."She said walking up to him."Yeah."he said in a low voice."I...I'm sorry for calling you a loser,I was wrong,your not a loser,you were just scared." She said."No,you were right,I was a loser,you,and him both needed me,I mean your my sister for goodness sakes,I should have been there for you." Said Ryan."No,It's ok,really."She said.Ryan just looked down and shook his head.

**MEANWHILE...**

Jason and Kelsi were almost to the room when they came some guy,he asked them if they knew a way out,and Jason explained to him about what they were doing,so the guy decided to go with them.''Well...ummm...my name is Bruce."He said."Jason.''Kelsi" they introduced each other."So are you to like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked.Jason and Kelsi both looked at him,then each other,then at the ground,they were both solid red."Ow,I did'nt mean...sorry."He said."It's ok." Said Jason.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Ok,the building is on lockdown,nothing can get in or out." Said Barnes."Good,now here's the plan,we have limited ammo,so we have to conserve,there could be five of these things or five thousand,so aim for the head." Said Storm,as the rest of the team nodded,and Smith smiled."Ok,there are six of us,Yordy and I will go that way,Smith and Barnes,you go that way,and Murchison and Russell,you to go that way,if your partner dies,takes their ammo,if they are in injured shoot them in the head,and then take their ammo" Said Storm,"Ok people let's move out."

**MEANWHILE...**

"CHAD!" Troy shouted."You know he's probably dead right?"Said Jones."No,he's not." Said Troy.Suddenly the the door began to rattle.Jones pointed his gun at it,and Troy stepped back.the door opened and Chad and a group of kids came out."Look who I found,the ner...vous...kids."Said Chad."Chad,man we thought you were dead."Said Troy.''Nope,not yet.''Said Chad."Where's Taylor?'' Asked Troy.''She left a few minuted before the whole invasion thing."Said one of the kids.

Troy sighed,and Chad said,"Well what now?" " I'll tell you what,let's go look for my dad,them we'll look for Taylor,how about that?''Said Troy."Fine by me." Said Jones."Ok,let's go." Said Chad...

So,what did you think,I thought it was kind of crappy,but hey one man's trash...right,so tell me what you think,and later today,or tommorow...I reveal Taylor's location,but is she dead or alive,Troy,Chad,and the rest of the gang go look for Coach Bolton,Kelsi,Jason,and Bruce meet the SWAT team,ans what about Gabbi,she could be dead,who's to say that the zombies did'nt break into the room she's in...


	9. My way

OK,man it's been a while,I have been caught up with other things,but I'm back,my evil brain has thought up an ending to this story that will make you want to sit down with your family and just stare at them,thats right,I was insipred by something I...saw,to...many times,I think you will like it though,so when we left off,Troy and Chad were going to look for coach...

"So,how long have you guys bee in there?" Asked Troy.

"About an hour,we were wondering of anyone would come save us." Said one of the kids.

Jones chuckled a little,"No one cares about yall,they are only worried about saving their own...butts."

"How,why did this start?" Asked Chad.

"Don't ask me." Said Jones.

"Well,at least we know what were dealing with." Said one of the kids.

"True." Said Chad.

"Dude five bucks says you won't go sack that zombie." Said Chad to Troy

Troy sighed,looked up and said,''Show me the money."

Chad pulled out a five dollar bill,and held it out,Troy took it and put it in his pocket(OH MY GOD,I just realized,high school MUSICAL,and Zombies,dancing with zombies ,thriller,MJ would would be proud).He snuck up behind the zombie and kicked it as hard as he could in the...,the zombie did'nt even flinch,everyone burst out laughing.

Troy beat down on the zombie and walked back to the group,recieving high fives from most of the group,even Jones.

**MEANWHILE...**

Gabriella sat in a chair in the edge of the room,trying to read her book,hoping Troy,Chad and the rest would burst through the door.

Suddenly a kid from the room walked in.

"Hi Gabriella." He said.

"Hey." She said in a weak voice.

"So what are you doing." He asked.

"Reading,and waiting on everyone to come back.'' She said.

"Oh." He said.

Gabriella smiled a bit,the guy she was talking to was Michale,the guy who has been crushing on her,ever since he first...saw her.

They taked for about 20 minutes and suddenly Jason and Kelsi were beating on the door,Gabriella and Michale both ran up and opened the door

Kelsi and Gabriella both hugged each other,crying,Jason leaned up against the wall

"So,whats it like out there?" Asked Michale.

"It's like hell." Said Jason.

"I was so scared." Said Kelsi.

''So was I." Said Gabriella.

Kelsi hugged Jason,as she sobbed softly into his shoulder.

_''Troy,Chad,Shar,Ryan,Taylor,where are you?''_ Thought Gabriella.

**MEANWHILE...**

''Well,here it is." Said Chad,as him and the rest of the gang approached the gym.

''Well...godd luck.'' Said Jones as he sat down on a bench outside of the gym.

"WHAT!Your just going to let a bunch of kids go in there unarmed?" Said Troy.

''Hey hey,come on now,you guys have bats.'' He said.

''No...Troy has a bent,almost broken pipe,I have a peice of and old projector,they have nothing,you...HAVE A FREAKIN GUN!" Chad shouted.

Jones sighed,thought for a while and said,''Here.'' He handed Chad his gun.

''Seriously?" Said Chad,who looked like he got to open one of his Christmas presents early.

"Yeah yeah,just don't get blood on it,or lose it'' He said.

''Ok,now were getting somewhere.'' Said Troy, "Ok,lets go.''

He opened the doors,Troy and Chad walked in,only to turn around and see that everyone stayed outside.

"Are you kidding me." Said Troy.

''Well,it's just you and me." Said Chad.

''This is weak,I had plans this weekend,me and Gabbi were going to see a movie." Said Troy.

"What movie,Brokeback Mountain?" Said Chad,smiling.

Troy gave him that that look,that unexplainable look that only Troy could do that just made you shut up.

They walked into the loker room,it was empty,they checked everywhere,no zombies,no coach,finally they made to his office.

They knocked on the door nothing.

"Dad,it's Troy and Chad,were here to save you." Said Troy.

''T..Troy." Said a voice on the other side of the door.

''Coach,open up it's us.'' Said Chad.

Coach Bolton opened the door a crack,peeped out then all the way.

''Oh,thank god you two are ok." He said ,pulling them both into and akward hug.

''Wait,is that a gun?'' He asked.

''That's not important right now,are there any of those things out there?'' Asked Troy.

''Yeah,but there all in the gym.'' He said.

''Ok,let's go,we have a cop and a bunch of nerds out there waiting for us." Said Chad.

''How..?" Coach started but,Troy cut him off,''Don't ask."

Chad opened the doors,only to slam them shut.

"NOOOO,DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" He shouted.

''What?'' Asked Troy.

''What,I'll tell you what!" He said opening the doors,to reveal Jones and the kids being eaten by zombies.

''WHAT,where did they come from,they were'nt there before." Said Troy.

''Wait,just where have you two been?'' Asked coach(I'm going to start calling him Jack from now on k)

''Everywhere,looking for you,and Taylor,but for what,she's dead by now,everyone's dead,were all going to die,no...NO,NOOOO!" Said Chad,who was freaking out.

Troy grabbed Chad by the collar and slapped him as hard as he could,and said"GET A HOLD OF YOUSELF,ok,here's what were going to do,we go look for Taylor,then we go back to the room,..."

"Oh shut up Troy,since the begining you have been giving orders,but now it's time we did things my way,you ain't running anything but your mouth." Said Chad.

''Your way,you have been acting like this is a game,REAL PEOPLE are being eaten alive Chad,his is'nt PS2 or X-Box,there are people out there scared,prople who need our help.'' Said Troy.

''I'm tired of "helping" people,everytime we try to "help" someone,they were eaten.'' He said.

Troy just stared at him.

''You...you really think your something special don't you." He said.

Chad just smirked,turned around and walked away.

''Ok Chad,I see,run out on your best friend and coach,the only one with a real wepon,and your going to leave us here alone,I always thought of like a brother,but now I see you for what you really are...a chicken sh-- ." Said Troy.

Chad stopped walking and turned around,looked down,thought for a sec,then pointed the gun straight at Troy's head..

Well,I'm back,told you I would be back,man I really could'nt think of a way to end this chap,but that...that was great,anyway review to find out if Chad has the guts to kill his best friend...


	10. Zeke

Well here we are once more,when we left off Chad had a gun pointed at Troy.That does'nt really sound right.(Sigh),no this is'nt a slash fic.

''Chad calm down,don't do this Chad,put the gun down." Said Jack.

''Shut up,that's all you Boltons know how to do is to boss people around,I'm tired of the both of you,and I'm especially tired of you." Said Chad,nodding towards Troy.

''So is this what it comes down to,your best friend,the guy who since second grade,never failed to bring you homework when you were sick,the guy who payed for half of your new bike when your sister backed-up over your old one,the guy who broke his arm,when he helped you get your unstuck from under that dresser,and now your going to shoot him,well,here I am,if you really think that this is the right thing to do,then by god,pull that trigger." Said Troy.

Chad's arm was shaking now,he looked down,then his arm fell,he turned around and headed for the door(not with the zombies on the other side,another one).When he got to the door,he turned around,looked at Troy and his father one more time,dropped the gun,and walked out.

''CHAD!" Shouted Jack.

''It's ok dad,he knows what he's doing...I think." Said Troy.

''I hope so." Said Jack.

**MEANWHILE...**

''Finally." Said Sharpay,as her,Ryan,and Garcia approached the kitchen.

''Well,we should probably go in,but I think one of us should stay out here and keep an eye on things,I'll do it." Said Garcia.

''Wait,your just going to let us go in there alone?'' Said Sharpay in disbelief.

''Good luck.'' Said Garcia giving her a thumbs up.

''It's ok Shar,I'm not going to leave you again.'' Said Ryan.

''Thanks Ryan.'' She said.

''Well you two have fun." Said Garcia.

Sharpay flipped him off as her and Ryan walked in the kitchen.

''Zeke.'' She called out.

''Zeke,it's Shar,ZEKE!'' She called out once more.

After a few minutes,of both Sharpay and Ryan,calling out and looking for him,Ryan said,''Shar,I...don't know how to put this,but I don't think he's...ummmm...here."

Sharpay turned around,eyes full of tears,and said,"He has to be,I...don't know what I'll do without him,he was the only person in this whole stupid school who really loved me.

''I love you." Said Ryan,smiling weakly.

''You don't count,I..." She could'nt finish,she turned around and started crying.

Ryan was sitting there pondering what to do,he never really...saw his sister like this before.

"_What do I do?"_ He thought.

''Hey Ryan." Said Zeke walking past him with a cake.

''Not now Zeke,I'm thinking." Said Ryan.

"_I should probably hug her,but man I don't feel like looking anywhere else for him,I...WAIT A MINUTE!" _Ryan thought.

"ZEKE!" He said,spinning around.

Sharpay turned around,...saw Zeke a almost knocked him over hugging him(like the end of the H.S.M).

''Oh I just knew you were ok.'' She said.

''Yeah,but what could be wrong with me?" Asked Zeke.

''Your kidding right,the zombies,the principal saying there was a person in the school,maybe that!'' She said.

Zeke just stared at her as if she were insane.

''Wait,the principal was watching a zombie movie with some guy in school?" He asked.

"No,there are zombies in the school,you did'nt hear the principal over the intercom an hour ago?'' She asked.

''No,the kitchen intercom has'nt worked since the cream corn accident.'' Said Zeke.

"The cream corn what?Nevermind I really don't want to know." She said.

''So there are like real zombies,like...eat..people zombies,in this school?" Asked Zeke.

''YES!" Both Sharpay and Ryan shouted in unison.

''Oh,that's kind of bad.'' Said Zeke.

''How is this kind of bad,this is the worst thing in the world.'' Said Ryan.

"So what are we going to do?'' Asked Zeke.

''Well,were suppose to get back to the room,to meet with Troy and the rest of the guys.'' Said Sharpay.

''Oh,well let's go.'' Said Zeke.

''Oh,no you don't,there's somthing I've been wating for,for a long,long time."Said Sharpay,her face about 3 inces away from Zekes,licking her lips in a very seductive way.

''Oh you guys." Said Ryan in disgust as he turned his back to them.

''This is what makes it all worth it." Whispered Zeke.

''CAKE TIME!" They both said.

''Your kidding,your going to eat cake,now,after seeing all that blood and death,your going to eat cake?'' Asked Ryan.

''Yeah." Said Sharpay.

''Come on Ryan,this is my best work yet." Said Zeke,offering Ryan a peice.

''You say that about everything.'' Grumbled Ryan.

''Wow Zeke,this is great." Said Sharapy.

''Really?'' Said Zeke.Usually Sharpay found something wrong with his cooking,too sweet,not sweet enough,I hate caramel,I'm alergic to cinnamon,I hate...you get it.

After Zeke and Sharpay finished a their cake they headed out.When they walked out,Garcia was asleep in the chair he sat down in.

Sharpay smiled(evily,if that's a word),and carefully took his gun.

''Taught him a lesson." She said.

''What did he do to you?" Asked Zeke.

''Ok,let me tell you everything." She said...

**MEANWHILE...**

Yordy died.

**MEANWHILE...**

Troy and Jack were still in the gym.Troy sat in the corner,still shook up about what happened between him and Chad.

"Troy how often do do you cuss?'' Asked Jack.

Troy just laughed a little and said,"You really don't get it do you,my best friend,and all the rest of my friends are out there dying,and your worried about me cussing?''

''Your best friend,Troy your ''friend" almost killed you,I pretty sure you would'nt call that a friend." Said Jack.

''You have'nt seen what Chad and I have seen,no you've been tucked away in your safe little office,we have alot to be mad about right now dad,I think I could understand if Chad is a little mad right now." Said Troy.

''You think you and him are heros,don't you,HA,running around the school,nearly dying,and acting like your so great.'' Said Jack.

Have you are seen someone die before dad,no no,even better,have you ever killed someone?'' Said Troy who was feed up with his father.

Jack looked down.

''WELL?" Shouted Troy.

''I didnt think so." He said.

Jack looked him straight in the eye and said,"As a matter of fact,yes I HAVE killed someone before,and no it was'nt a zombie."

Troy eyes got huge,he could'nt say anything.

''D...dad I...did'nt know.'' He said.

''Yeah,well now you do." Said Jack.

Man...so tell me what you think...seriously REVIEW PEOPLE!I only have like 29 reviews for this whole story,I what reviews...please... :)


	11. Till death do us part

Bet you thought it was over, nope all my stories will be updated by June 30, EVERY STORY, including this one.

Chad was storming down the hallways,kicking and punching anything that got in his way.

''Where are you.'' Said Chad.

He keep walking,untill he got to the entrance of the other side of the building,the doors were locked.

''DAMN IT!" He shouted kicking the doors.

He thought for a minute,after a while,he walked up to a window,they had bars over them.

Chad turned around and ran at the doors,kicking them again.

Nothing.

''Library.'' Said Chad,who walked to the end of the hall,and stepped inside of the library.

''Hello.'' He called.

No one replied.

There was another door,that linked to the other side of the building.

''Yessss.'' Said Chad,the doors opened.

The other side was much worse,but one thing,there was blood all over the walls and floors,papers,desk,chairs,and other things were everywhere,but not one zombie was in sight.

''Huh.'' Said Chad.

_"The main lab is'nt that far away" _Chad thought.

He ran down the empty hallways,untill he reached the main lab.

He opened the door slowly.

"Tay...Taylor." He called.

The room was very dark,and Chad did'nt know where the lights were,so this could be a problem.

"Taylor,if you're in here,it's me Chad,I'm not a monster." He said.

Suddenly there was a loud,LOUD banging noise coming from the end of the hall.

"Chad." A voice called from the room.

"Taylor,is that you." He said.

The lights to the room came on,Taylor was hiding in the corner.

"Oh my god." She said,running up to him and hugging him.

"I was so scared." Chad said hugging her.

"So was I, I thought I was never going to see you again." She said, eyes full of tears.

Suddenly a body came flying down the hallway.

It lay in front of Chad and Taylor, twitching.

"This can't be the work of a zombie." Said Chad, gazing at the scratch marks, and huge bites take from the body.

"Oh..my...God." Said Taylor.

"What?" Asked Chad, still looking at the body.

"Chad I think we need to go." She said,pulling his sleeve.

"Hold on Tay, let me check this out." He said, still looking at the body.

"Ummm Sherlock, check this out." She said, turning his head straight.

"What in the name of God?" He asked.

There was about a twelve foot tall frog looking monster standing on it's back legs at the end of the hallway.

"Ummm Tay." He said.

"Yeah." She asked.

"I think we should go...like now." He said, grabbing her wrist and darting off.

The monster sprang after them.

"CHAD I CAN'T KEEP UP." She screamed nearly tripping.

He stopped, threw her over his shoulder and darted off, still as fast as before.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US, GO GO GO!" She shouted.

"TAY IF WE DIE, I WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU, I REALLY DO!" He shouted.

"I LOVE YOU TO, BUT I WANNA LIVE, SO RUN!" She shouted.

Chad slid into a classroom and slammed the door.

Taylor jumped down and began to slide dest to Chad who was shoving them in front of the door.

"I think we're ok." Said Chad, panting.

"Yeah." Said Taylor.

Suddenly a zombie sat up behind a desk.

"Oh come on." Said Chad.

He picked up a globe and threw it at it, it fell down, not dead though.

He picked up a desk and threw it at the zombies head.

It crushed it, blood splatered everywhere.

Taylor was nearly about to throw up, but Chad could'nt have thought it was cooler.

"Oh man Tay, did you see that." He asked, putting up his hand for a high-five.

"That was so uncool." She said, still sick to her stomach.

"Your no fun, Troy would have thought it was awsome." He said,suddenly he realized what he has said.

"Man I wonder if he's ok." He said.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"I got mad at him and coach, I almost shot him." He said.

"WHAT!" She shouted.

"I was mad." He said.

"Oh Chad, you do the craziest things sometimes." She said, wrapping her arms arond him.

"So...were all alone...in an empty room, the school's filled with zombies, were nice and safe in the room...all alone, what should we do?" He asked, slidding behind her and slidding her jacket off her body.

She turned her head to face his, their lips about an inch appart, her breath splashing across his lips.

"We gotta get outta here." She said, pulling her jacket back on and standing up.

Chad nearly fell forward, his heart sank.

"Man." He said.

"Sorry lover boy." She said, peeping out of the window.

"I thinks it's gone." She whispered.

"Maybe we should stay here for a little while." Chad said.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

She pulled up a desk, but Chad shoved her aside and jumped in the chair.

"UGH, CHAD!" She said.

"Relax baby, there's room for one more." He said, patting his lap.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the floor.

Chad slid out of the desk and next to her.

"Tay, all jokes aside, I really do love...so much." He said.

"I love you to." She said brushing his lips with hers.

Chad did'nt ven both deeping the kiss, he stroked her cheek and said,"I love you so so much, everything about you is perfect, you hair, her eyes, you so smart...I...I just can't begin." He said.

"Chad." She said, brushing a tear away and cuddling up next to him.

"Tay...I..I know we're in still in high school and all, and I don't have a ring...but...stand up." He told her, helping her up.

"C...Chad?" She asked, she had never seen him like this, he was practicaly glowing, his eyes we're glassy looking.

He was walking up to her, when he fell right in front of her, he landed on his knee.

"Oh baby, are ok?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just fell...right in love with you baby girl, Taylor McKessie, will you marrry me...when were a little older?" He asked.

Taylor felt as if she had been punched in the gut.

"C...C...Chad...I..." She could'nt speak.

"I...I'm...I just don't know." She said.

Chad's heart sank.

"I...I understand." He said.

"I just don't know how we're going to get of here, but you can bet we will, because, YES, I WILL MARRY YOU...in a little while!" She said.

Chad hugged her and spun her around.

"Taylor you've made me the happiest man alive...in about two years." He said, kissing her.

Taylor giggled a little and kissed him back.

Well gonna leave it at that, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
